darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1157
Daniel suspects that Quentin is guilty of witchcraft and asks Gerard to help him find the truth. If Quentin is guilty, Daniel plans to change his will. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1840, a dark time for the Collins family. The clever plotting of two evil men has incriminated Quentin in a series of events involving witchcraft. Now Randall Drew has been found murdered with the mark of the Devil beside his body, and Quentin is being accused of the crime. It appears that soon Gerard, who is under the sinister spell of the warlock Judah Zachery, will fulfill his plan to see Quentin Collins beheaded for witchcraft. After completing his investigation, the Constable places Quentin under arrest for Randall's murder. Act I Quentin is outraged by the Constable's decision and demands to know on what grounds he is being arrested on, but the Constable says that will have to wait until the trial. He decides to go quietly, but wants to see Tad first. Tad arrives and the Constable leaves them alone. Quentin reluctantly tells him what has happened, and assures him he will be back at Collinwood very soon. Tad leaves, and Quentin requests to speak with Daphne before they leave. Upstairs, a heartbroken Tad pleads with Daniel to do something. Daniel only says "Dear God, don't let it be true." Act II Daphne is apparently missing and Quentin decides to leave her a note. Meanwhile, Charles arrives at Rose Cottage to see Gerard. Charles demands to know why Gerard murdered Randall. Gerard admits that he was planning on murdering Randall because he found Judah's mask, but reveals that someone else beat him to it. He does, however, wonder who it may be. Charles then brings up another matter they must deal with: Daniel. Gerard tells him they will go to Collinwood tonight to see just how Gerard plans to "take care of him." At Collinwood, Daniel kicks the Constable out of the house and demands to speak with Quentin alone. Daniel demands to know the truth about Randall's murder, but stops Quentin before he can answer and believes he is guilty, pointing out Desmond's attack after their argument, the death of Mordecai's cattle on the Collins' property and his vision of Lorna's death on the staircase through time. Quentin pleads his innocence, but Daniel becomes so worked up over all of the evidence pointing to Quentin he suffers an attack and collapses to the floor. Act III Gerard and Charles enter the drawing room, as does the Constable, and they help Daniel back to his room. Quentin confides in Gerard his recent problems, and Gerard tells him he will handle things at Collinwood while he is away. The Constable returns and tells Gerard that Daniel wants to see him. Finally, Quentin and the Constable leave Collinwood and head for the jail. Gerard goes to see Daniel in his room. Daniel tells him he trusts him more than his own family members and admits he will not live long enough to see the results of Quentin's trial. He announces that he is going to change his will and is considering cutting Quentin out of it. Quentin and the Constable return to the jail. The Constable's wife, Mildred, sees Quentin and immediately panics because she is certain he is a warlock. Quentin is locked up and Mildred notices the ring Quentin wears and claims he is a murderer. Act IV Gerard meets with Charles in the drawing room and is incredibly satisfied with how well his plan is moving along. He informs Charles that Daniel wants proof of Quentin's innocence (or guilt), and therefore they are going to stage a séance where Charles will pretend to be Randall. Charles thinks it's a bad idea given Daniel's poor state of health, but Gerard says they must do it tonight. Later that night, Daniel tries to back out of the séance, but Gerard convinces him to go on with it. Gerard begins the seance and Charles pretends to go into a trance and claims that Quentin murdered Randall. Daniel breaks down in tears and the "séance" abruptly ends. Daniel manages to calm himself and announces that he will change his will and select a new heir to the Collins fortune. Memorable quotes : Quentin: Jim, why am I accused of murder? On what grounds? : Sheriff Ward: That will all come out at the trial. : Quentin: Now, what reason would I have for killing that man? Can you tell me that? A man has to have a motive for murder! : Sheriff Ward: From what I've heard here tonight, it appears that you might have a motive. : _______________________________________________________________________ : Quentin (in the drawing room before going with Constable Ward): Everything seems so peaceful in here. I really wish it was. : __________________________________________________________________________ : Daniel: I've always disliked morbidity, but at the same time I have a respect for practicality. I'm dying, Gerard. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins (1840) * Louis Edmonds as Daniel Collins * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Humbert Allen Astredo as Charles Dawson * David Henesy as Tad Collins * Roger Hamilton as Jim Ward * Elizabeth Eis as Mildred Ward Background information and notes Production * Closing credits scene: Prison cell at the Collinsport Jail. * First appearance of Mildred Ward. Elizabeth Eis returns to the cast after 132 episodes. This is the third and final role played by the actress. Story * Mildred Ward is Mordecai Grimes' daughter. * GHOSTWATCH: Gerard, Charles stage a séance for Daniel, who believes they are contacting Randall Drew. Charles pretends to go in a trance and be possessed by Randall. * TIMELINE: Randall died yesterday (occurred in 1154). Bloopers and continuity errors * David Selby repeatedly looks at the teleprompter while talking to the Constable in Act I. * A camera is visible in the foyer through the drawing room doors as Tad leaves and the sheriff enters. * James Storm messes up his line, "Someone wanted Randall dead. Whatever his reasons were, doesn’t really matter as long — because they happen to coincide with our cause." * Louis Edmonds accidentally says "castle" instead of "cattle" when discussing the evidence against Quentin. * A boom microphone is visible when Gerard and Charles enter the drawing room. * James Storm messes up his line, "The constable said that you washed — wished to see me, Mr. Collins.” * A loud noise can be heard off-camera while Gerard talks to Daniel in his room. * Gerard and Charles have a scene together, then appear in the next scene with Daniel; the camera holds on Gerard as we hear Charles' footsteps going to the next set, then cuts to a closeup of Daniel as we hear Gerard's footsteps going to the next set. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1157 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1157 - The Last Sheriff Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes